The present disclosure is related to surgical tables and accessories for surgical tables. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to accessory panels that attach to surgical tables and that are configured to support a patient during various types of surgery.
Some specialized surgical tables and accessory supports used with those tables have been developed for specific orthopedic surgeries. A subset of these specialized orthopedic surgical tables include, for example, the “Jackson” table which was designed specifically for spinal surgery. Examples of the “Jackson” table may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,706; 5,131,106; 5,613,254; and 6,260,220. Accessories for the various types of Jackson tables are similarly geared toward spinal surgeries. The various types of Jackson tables and accessories used therewith are generally very expensive and are only used for a small percentage of surgeries that may be performed in a hospital or clinic.